The Darkness Love
by Izumi Akita Suzuki
Summary: Kegepalan yang sangat indah bagiku Sumaary super gak nyambung Dx


Tittle:The Darkness Love

Author:Izumi Akita Suzuki a.k.a Ichan

Rated:T

Genre:Romance,Angst

Fandom:Naruto dan 2 orang OC yang numpang lewat(Rui,Kazu)

Pairing:Sasunaru

Chapter:1/1 a.k.a Oneshoot

Sumarry:Beginilah akhirnya suatu yang lebih gelap daripada kegelapan yang ada diawal.

Warn:Typo(s),Alur yang terburu - buru,Shonen-ai a.k.a BL,Cerita yang mungkin kurang jelas,AU,OOC

Douzou^^

Normal's PoV

Seorang pemuda berambut raven bernama Sasuke berjalan menuju suatu ia butuh sebuah ketenangan karena ia merasa selalu ada masalah - masalah yang menimpa pasti sang ayah jika kalah berdebat akan mengambil jalan sendiri bingung kenapa di keluarganya tak pernah ada suatu langsung menghembuskan nafas dalam - kecil ia hanya bisa dapat melawan ayahnya itu sekarangpun dia hanya bisa diam jika melihat ayahnya itu menggunakan jalan kekerasan untuk mengakhiri pertengakaran yang sebenarnya hanya karena masalah sepele.

Sasuke's PoV

Aku merasa aku merupakan satu - satunya anak laki - laki di keluarga ini,walau sebenarnya ada dua tapi kakakku telah meninggal 2 tahun yang lalu tak ada yang bisa medamaikan pertengkaran antara ayah dan ibu lagi sejak kakakku memang laki - laki tapi kenapa aku lemah?Aku tak bisa melindungi ibuku bila ayah merasa tak berguna karena tak dapat mendamaikan ayah dan ingin seperti kakakku yang bisa melindungi memang seorang pria yang tak tau dan istrinya saja hanya dianggap sebagai mata bercucuran dari menjerit Kami-sama mengapa semua ini harus terjadi padaku?Aku menghapus air mata yang masih terus saja mengalir dari terdiam cukup lama namun diriku telah merasa agak melirik jam tanganku ternyata ini sudah pukul 4 berarti aku telah berada disini selama 3 melihat sosok pemuda yang kelihatannya sedang berlari - larian bersama hewan peliharaannya.

Sasuke's PoV EndSasukepun memberanikan diri untuk mengajak bicara pemuda itu.

"Hei"sapa Sasuke

"Kenapa?"tanya sang pemuda berwajah manis bernama Naruto.

"Bolehkah aku berkenalan denganmu?"tanya Sasuke

"Tentu saja boleh,lagipula tak ada yang melarangmu"sahut Naruto

"Jadi siapa namamu?"tanya Sasuke

"Aku Naruto Uzumaki,panggil saja aku Naruto kau?"tanya Naruto balik

"Sasuke"sahut Sasuke

"Kau tak punya keluarga?"tanya Naruto yang terkejut karena pemuda itu hanya menyebutkan panggilannya saja tanpa nama keluarganya.

"Aku punya,tapi sama seperti tak punya"sahut Sasuke

"Eh kenapa memang?"tanya Naruto yang lagi - lagi tercengang

"Kau perlu tau hanya masalah kecil kok"sahut Sasuke lirih

"Katalah siapa tau itu dapat membuatmu lega"kata Naruto

"Tak perlu"sahut Sasuke

"Sasuke!Katakanlah masalahmu itu!"bentak Naruto

"Memang siapa dirimu?Berani menyuruh - nyuruhku!"bentak Sasuke kasar

"Huh,Terserah apa katamu"sahut Naruto kasar juga

Naruto's PoV

Sebenarnya ada apa dengan keluarganya?Kenapa dia langsung mengamuk saat aku menyanyakan soal hal itu?Apakah masalah yang ia alami sangatlah - sampai ia tidak mau menyebutkan siapa keluarganya tatap pelan - pelan pemuda sadar mata kami saling beradu melihat suatu rasa sakit yang amat dalam dimata benar ia punya masalah berat soal menundukkan menit kemudian aku kembali mendongak ke atas lagi - lagi mataku bertemu dengan mata onyx yang sepertinya menggambarkan perasaan yang sangat - sangat sulit perasaan pilu yang sangat aku memang perlu meminta maaf tak mau kehilangannya entah mengapa.

"Sasuke,aku minta maaf"kataku

"..."

Hening tak ada sepatah katapun keluar dari mulut Sasuke.

"Sasuke!Aku benar - benar minta tak mengira masalahmu sebesar itu"pekikku padanya.

"Eh?darimana kau tau masalahku besar?"tanyanya agak sinis.

Aku kembali menatap lekat - lekat bola mata onyx miliknya itu.

"Tatapanmu itu yang menggambarkan rasa sakit"sahutku"Oh aku memaafkanmu"sahutnya.

"Aku punya suatu masalah yang berat"sahutku.

Aku memang belum siap mengatakan ini tapi aku berusaha untuk sakit yang terpendam selama yang lalu aku divonis dokter menderita Leukimia dan dokter itu memvonis nyawaku tinggal satu sampai dua bulan aku juga akan mengungkapkan perasaanku walau masih agak meragukan mungkin aku bisa mencintai seseorang semudah itu!Apalgi Sasuke baru kukenal ini aku berharap ini adalah cinta pertama dan terakhirku.

Naruto's PoV End

"Kenapa Naru?Sebelum kau bicara boleh aku bicara dulu?"tanya Sasuke.

"Baiklah silahkan kau boleh bicara dulu Sasu"sahut Naruto

"Aku mencintaimu aku tak tau bagaimana ini bisa terjadi namun semuanya mengalir begitu saja"sahut Sasuke

"Akupun punya perasaan yang sama Sasu namun dokter memvonisku menderita Leukimia dan nyawaku tinggal satu sampai dua bulan lagi padahal vonis itu dilayangkan sebulan yang lalu"sahut Naruto lirih dengan panjang lebar sembari menatap sendu Sasuke.

Seperti ada petir menyambar terkejutnya Sasuke yang mengetahui umur Naruto tinggal sesingkat amat sangat saja ia tak menderita penyakit jantung.

Sasuke's PoV

Kenapa?Kenapa ia harus pergi Kami-sama?Kumohon Kami-sama ijinkan kami bersama selamanya bagimanapun jika itu tak terjadi aku akan tetap menjalani hidup dengan semangat karena aku percaya semuanya untuk Naruto agar dia tenang disana jika memang ia dipanggil lebih semoga Kami-sama mengijinkan aku bersama dengannya selamanya.

"Tak apa Naru,aku mencintaimu apa adanya"sahutku.

Itu memang benar dari mencintai Naruto dengan tulus sangat tulus mungkin kami hanya dapat bersama - sama sebentar melihat butiran air mata jatuh dari matanya.

"Naru?Kau kenapa?Kenapa kau menangis?"tanyaku sambil menatapnya.

Tatapan yang berbeda dari tatapanku yang ini tatapan yang penuh dengan kenapa pertanyaanku tak kunjung dijawabnya? "Naru"panggilku

"Eh aku menangis karena salut padamu Sasu aku baru menemukan orang mau menerimaku apa adanya selain orang tuaku"sahutnya

"Memangnya Kenapa dengan mereka?"tanyaku.

"Mereka tau kalau saudara - Saudaraku yang lain mengucilkanku,namun orang tuaku berusaha menyadarakanku bahwa tak ada manusia yang sempurna"sahutnya yang masih menangis.

Akupun memeluk tubuhnya dan menghapus air matanya itu.

"Tak perlu berlebihan Naru"sahutku.

Ingin rasanya memiliki orang tua seperti orang tua Naruto yang benar - benar mengerti soal mereka mau membesarkan hati Naruto yang dikucilkan oleh saudara - saudaranya

Sasuke's PoV End

"Sasu aku mau pulang"kata Naruto

"Pulanglah tapi janji esok temui aku disini"sahut Sasuke

"Baiklah"jawab Naruto

Ternyata baru sampai dilokasi dekat sebuah bus berkecepatan hampir saja bus itu menabrak Naruto namun ternyata Sasuke yang tertarbak bus itu karena ia memilih mengorbankan diri untuk Naruto sang pujaan hati.

"SASUKE!"teriak Naruto panik

"Tenanglah Naru"sahut Sasuke terbatuk - batuk

"SASUKE!"teriak Naruto sekali lagi.

Beberapa orang yang melewati tempat kejadiaan itu langsung membawa Sasuke menuju ke rumah sakit.

15 menit pasca kejadian yang terjadi adalah seorang dokter keluar dari ruang perawatan yang penasaranpun langsung menghampiri sang dokter.

"Bagaimana keadaanya dok?"tanya Naruto

"Maafkan kami Naruto-san,kami telah berusaha sebagaimana kemampuan yang ada pada Sasuke-san Tuhan berkehendak lain untuk memanggil Sasuke-san"sahut sang dokter

Naruto's PoV

Aku merasa dadaku mata mengalir membasahi pelupuk benar dia mencintaiku lebih daripada yang aku duga selama ini?Sampai dia mau - maunya mengorbankan nyawanya.

"Dok,boleh aku masuk ke ruang perawatannya?"tanyaku yang setengah terisak.

"Silahkan Naruto-san"sahut sang dokter.

Aku pun berjalan menuju ke ruang perawatan lekat - lekat jasad tangannya untuk terakhir merogoh kantong mecari ponselnya. Tentu saja aku harus mengabari orang tua hubungan mereka tak harap orang tua Sasuke tak semengerikan menelpon nomer rumah Sasuke

Naruto's PoV End

"Moshi - Moshi"kata Naruto

"Ya Dengan keluarga Uchiha siapa dan ada perlu apa?"terdengar suara pria paruh baya yang mengangkat telpon dari Naruto itu.

Naruto yakin jika itu adalah ayah Sasuke.

"Tak penting tau siapa aku tapi sekarang Sasuke ada di rumah sakit"sahut Naruto

"Aku akan kesana"sahut ayah Sasuke yang langsung menutup telpon itu.

-Sasuke's Home-

"Ada apa ayah?"tanya adik Sasuke yang bernama Rui itu.

"Kakakmu masuk rumah sakit"sahut sang ayah kaku

"Apa Sasuke masuk rumah sakit?Bagaimana bisa?"tanya ibu Sasuke yang terkejut

"Itu karena kau!Kau membiarkannya keluar dari rumah begitu saja"sahut ayah Sasuke emosi

"Itu juga karenamu!Dia tak pernah tenang dirumah makanya dia keluar dari rumah"balas ibu Sasuke tak kalah emosi

"Ayah,ibu sudahlah jangan bertengkar,sempat - sempatnya kalian bertengkar padahal Sasu-nii ada dirumah sakit,apa kalian tak pernah mengerti perasaan anak kalian?"kata Rui sambil menangis

"Tu-tunggu Rui kau kenapa?"tanya ibu Sasuke

"Rui ingin keluarga ini seperti keluarga teman - teman Rui yang tak ada pertengkaran sama sekali"sahut Rui lirih.

kedua orang tua Sasukepun saling tertunduk perlahan - laha mereka bertatapan.

"Maafkan aku"kata ibu Sasuke.

"Seharusnya aku yang minta maaf karena sering membuat masalah"balas ayah Sasuke lirih.

"Aku memaafkanmu,tapi kita haru segera ke rumah sakit"sahut ibu Sasuke

"Uh,oke,Rui kau mau ikut tidak?"tanya ayah Sasuke

"Tentu,aku mau tau keadaan Sasu-nii sekarang"sahut Rui yang tersenyum karena merasa keluarganya telah menjadi keluarga Sasukepun berangkat menuju rumah mereka berbincang - bincang benar - benar telah menjadi keluarga yang damai dan tenang berbeda dari di rumah sakit mereka mengetuk satu - satu pintu yang berulang kali salah namun sekarang mereka telah sampai di pintu yang benar. Diketuklah pintu itu dan munculnya bayang seorang pria berambut merasa ada kemiripan walau hanya dari segi warna bola mata dan rambut Naruto merasa itu keluarga Sasuke.

"Uchiha-san"kata Naruto serak

"Si-siapa kau?"tanya ayah Sasuke keheran

"Aku Naruto dan merupakan kekasih Sasuke"sahut Naruto

"Apa kenapa Sasuke tak pernah menceritakan pada kami"kata ibu Sasuke terkejut

"Karena kami baru menjadi kekeasih beberapa jam yang lalu"sahut Naruto lirih

"Bagaimana keadaannya sekarang?"tanya ayah Sasuke

"Di-dia sudah pergi jauh ke sana"sahut Naruto lirih dan butiran air mata kembali membasahi pelupuk matanya itu

"Tak mungkin"sahut ibu Sasuke sambil mengungcang - gungcang tubuh Sasuke

"Bangulah"sambung ibu Sasuke sambil menangis

"Tenanglah nyonya Uchiha jangan terlalu memikirkannya aku yakin dia sudah tenang dan bahagia disana"sahut Naruto tersenyum walau matanya masih menitikkan air mata

"Ibu Sasu-nii kenapa?"tanya Rui

"Dia sudah bahagia sayang"sahut ibu Sasuke sambil mengelus rambut Rui

"Tapi kenapa ibu menangis?"tanya Rui

"Ibu menangis bahagia Rui,tenanglah"sahut ibu Sasuke yang menghapus air matanya

"Tapi apa Sasu-nii bisa kembali?"tanya Rui dengan lugu

"Tak bisa sayang,namun dia telah bahagia suatu saat juga kita akan bertemu dengannya"sahut ayah Sasuke lirih

Naruto's PoV

Tiba - tiba aku merasa kepalaku lama semakin yang akan terjadi padaku Kami-sama?Apa kau akan mengambil nyawaku sekarang?Kalau iya silahkan saja,karena aku ingin bertemu dengan Sasuke ambil merasakan mataku perlahan - lahan tapi pasti tubuhku ambruk.

'BRAKK'

aku hanya melihat kegelapan sekarang.

Naruto's PoV End

"Na-Naruto!"jerit ibu Sasuke panik

"Segera aku hubungi dokter"kata ayah Sasuke sambil menelpon dokter dari telpon yang ada dikamar perawatan.

Sang dokterpun datang dan membawa Naruto ke ruangan lain untuk diperiksa sekitar 10 menit sang dokter keluar dari tempat perawataan Naruto

"Maafkan kami Uchiha-san"kata sang dokter lirih. "Ke-kenapa?"tanya ayah Sasuke

"Kami telah berusaha sebagaimana kami bisa lakukan namun Tuhan berkehendak berbeda"sahut sang dokter.

Sang dokterpun pergi meninggalkan keluarga Uchiha

"Ke-kenapa dengan Naru-nii?"tanya Rui

"Dia menyusul Sasuke sayang"sahut ibu Sasuke

"Oh,mereka benar - benar orang yang cocok"sahut Rui.

Dalama hatipun kedua orang tua Sasuke merasakan hal yang sama walau tak mereka ungkapkan akhirnya mereka memutuskan untuk membuatkan makam Sasuke dan Naruto bersebelah.

5 tahun kemudian

"RUI!"panggil seseorang bernama Kazu yang ternyata kekasih Rui

"Huh,kenapa Kazu?"tanya Rui cemberut

"Lupa ini tanggal berapa?"tanya Kazu sambil menyenggol bahu Rui

"Eh memang tanggal berapa?"tanya Rui

"Tanggal 10 Oktober"sahut Kazu

"Ada apa dengan tanggal ini?"tanya Rui kebingungan

"Ya ampun Rui ini hari ulang tahun kekasihnya kakakmu itu"sahut Kazu sambil mengelus rambut Rui

"Oh iya"Rui yang menepuk jidatnya.

"Jadi?"tanya Kazu

"Kemakam mereka sekarang"sahut Rui.

Merekapun menaiki mobil Kazu untuk menuju ke makam.

"Naru-nii bahagia dengan Sasu-nii disana ya?Semoga kalian masih mengingatku"kata Rui sambil meletakkan sebucket bunga.

Kazu hanya memperhatikan batu nisan Naruto dan Sasuke dan betapa terkejutnya dia menemukan tanggal wafat yang sama dibatu nisan itu.

"Ingin rasanya sehidup semati seperti mereka"kata Kazu pelan dengan lirih

"Aku juga mengharapkannya kok"sahut Rui tersenyum

~OWARI~

Saya author baru di fandom Naruto tp saya enggak bru di ffn walau pake akun kakak saya*bletak*xD

dlu wktu kls 6 sd saya jg pake fandom Naruto tapi dengan tidak elitnya data saya kehapus saya ada yang masih inget minggu depan kalo bisa saya post :D

TOLONG REVIEW dan JANGAN ADA FLAME


End file.
